breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
SwaySway
SwaySway is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon animated comedy television series Breadwinners. He was designed by animators Steve Borst and Gary "Doodles" Di Raffaele, and is voiced by Robbie Daymond. SwaySway comes from a long line of bread delivery ducks, or "Breadwinners". SwaySway pilots the Rocket Van with his best friend, or "bap", Buhdeuce. He, along with Buhdeuce, are the only characters that appear in every episode of the series. Biography From Nickelodeon's official website: Appearance SwaySway wears a trademark blue cap, with a slice of bread on it. He has blonde hair and green feathers. His eyes are black like most characters in the series. He wears a white v-neck t-shirt that shows his belly, blue shorts, white socks with with a blue stripe, and black shoes. Relationships Buhdeuce Buhdeuce is SwaySway's best friend, roommate, and co-pilot. They're almost always seen together, whether it's during work or at their home. Throughout the show, they have to work together to overcome many sticky situations. SwaySway technically is Buhdeuce's mentor and he is always giving Buhdeuce tips on being the best Breadwinner that he can be. SwaySway and Buhdeuce have a very strong bond and friendship. However their relationship isn't 100% perfect, sometimes they fight, especially when one harms the other's property. In "Bad to the Duck Bone" SwaySway doesn't want Buhdeuce's affection when Jenny turns him down, further proof that romance is more important to him than friendship. Though ironically in "Pizzawinners" SwaySway states that he needs Buhdeuce more than Jenny. Jelly Poop is SwaySway and Buhduece's pet frog. SwaySway loves Jelly very much and cares for her. Ketta Ketta will help SwaySway and Buhdeuce with any problems that involves the rocket van, she is their personal mechanic. As revealed in the episode "Rocket Trouble" she could work and improve the rocket van very fast so SwaySway and Buhdeuce could deliver their bread on time, but usually the new improvements to the rocket van will cause trouble for SwaySway and Buhdeuce and the van would crash in a firey pille of rubble. Whenever the rocket van is down or broken, SwaySway and Buhdeuce will bring what ever is left of the van to Ketta's garage and she'll fix it right up. Ketta is also very protective of SwaySway, In Space Ducks she didn't let him go into space even though he really wanted to. Bread Maker SwaySway, along with Buhdeuce, meet the Bread Maker in the episode "Mine All Mine". The Bread Maker is sort of a mentor to the Breadwinners and tells them about all the bread they encounter. They summon him using the Magic Toaster he gave thim in the aforementioned episode. T-Midi T-Midi is SwaySway and Buhdeuce's number one customer. T-Midi is a very sophisticated and uptight owl that would barely leave his comfort zone and doesn't insist on doing such nonsence that is involved with SwaySway and Buhdeuce. T-Midi enjoys fine decor and painting portraits of his mom but SwaySway and Buhdeuce would constantly crash into T-Midi's home and ruin everything in his house. T-Midi can also be very selfish and put himself before SwaySway and Buhdeuce. But in episodes like TNT Midi and Slumber Party of horror, it shows that he cares for and likes them respectively. Rambamboo Rambamboo, as shown in the episode Stank Breath, is not on good terms with both SwaySway and Buhdeuce. According to the press website, Rambamboo is always looking for a reason to arrest SwaySway and Buhdeuce. Actually, she is self-admittedly willing to arrest them for literally no reason, as shown in Shrunken Ducks. Jenny Quackles SwaySway has a huge crush on Jenny ever since he first laid eyes on her in a flashback in ''Pondgea's Got Talent''. He will do anything to win her heart, whether through coercing her to eat a loaf that makes her fall for him, or eating another that turns him into who she would want him to be. There might be a possibility that his crush on Jenny Quackles might end soon, because Jenny said that she was spoken for and started hanging out with Hotshot. Zoona When they first met SwaySway and Zoona hated each other probably more than Buhdeuce and Roni. Zoona was willing to take away everything SwaySway ever loved. But after helping her she gave his stuff back. However in the episode Wrath of the pizza lord, she went back to the rivalry which angered SwaySway, but when he and Buhdeuce learned she and Roni were abused by their boss, they tried to help them, when SwaySway was disguised as Zoona, he said, " Almost as good as those breadwinners", imitating Zoona's girly voice. There is a probability that he is trying to imply then he actually has a small crush on Zoona took Skills Like many other cartoon characters, SwaySway has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series. *'Rocket Van Flying:' SwaySway has been shown to be a professional pilot. SwaySway is always the one to drive the Rocket Van (mainly because Buhdeuce is too short to reach the controls). In ''Birds of a Feather'', it is shown that the Rocket Van is his family heirloom. * Singing: 'SwaySway is an excellent singer and has sung flawlessly in [[Love Loaf|''Love Loaf]] and ''Pondgea's Got Talent'' and can be heard singing with Micheal Sembello in the song "Maniac". Attacks *'''Party Punch: Although used by both SwaySway and Buhduece as a brofist, the Party Punch is SwaySway's signature move. When the Party Punch is activated his fist enlarges and will make a gun cocking sound and the fists will shoot off the arms. *'Shoe Attack:' This is where SwaySway will throw his shoe to attack. It was used in the episode "Rocket Trouble" and was used by Buhdeuce (in SwaySway's body) in the episode "Switcheroo". Appearances *'Intro:' "Bread Delivery Song" *'Pilot:' "Breadwinners" Season 1 *101a: "Thug Loaf" *101b: "Mine All Mine" *102a: "Stank Breath" *102b: "Frog Day Afternoon" *103a: "Employee of the Month" *103b: "Brocrastination" *104a: "Rocket Trouble" *104b: "The Brave and the Mold" *105a: "Lost at Pond" *105b: "From Bad to Nurse" *106a: "Love Loaf" *106b: "Beach Day of Horror" *107a: "Quazy for Vanessa" *107b: "Tunnel of Fear" *108a: "Driver's Breaducation" *108b: "Food Fight Club" *109a: "Diner Ducks" *109b: "Switcheroo" *110a: "Introducktions" *110b: "Fowl Feud" *111a: "Insane in the Crane Game" *111b: "Buhdeuce Goes Berserks" *112a: "Lil' Loafie" *112b: "Oonski the Grateful" *113a: "TNT-Midi" *113b: "Poltergoose" *114: "Night of the Living Bread" *115a: "Pizzawinners" *115b: "Yeasterday" *116a: "Space Ducks" *116b: "Kettastrophe" *117a: "Pondgea's Got Talent" *117b: "Raging Mole" *118a: "Robot Arms" *118b: "PB & J" *119a: "Big Screen Buhdeuce" *119b: "Weekend at Furfle's" *120: "Birds of a Feather" Season 2 * 201a: "Adventures in Big Baby Bun Sitting" * 201b: "Crumbskull" * 202a: "Bad to the Duck Bone" * 202b: "Rodeo Ducks" * 203a: "Chest Hair Club" * 203b: "Bros' Night Out" * 205a: "Viking Ducks" * 205b: "Birthday Bread" Games *Big Bread Booty Bash *Nickelodeon Champions of the Chill *Ducktionary *Super Brawl 3 *Nickelodeon Soccer Stars *Nickelodeon Kingdoms Quotes Trivia *Whenever SwaySway is in pain, he says "Ow, Chihuahua". *In Tunnel of Fear, it is revealed that SwaySway's only fear is dissatisfied customers. He doesn't seem to be afraid of everything else. **However in most episodes he does show fear of death, adrenaline, or pain. *SwaySway is the first character whose family has been shown. The second is T-Midi. (The Brave and the Mold (SwaySway) and From Bad to Nurse (T-Midi)) * He is a talented singer as shown in Employee of the Month, Love Loaf, Pondgea's Got Talent and the video for "Maniac" by Micheal Sembello. * SwaySway, along with Buhdeuce, appear in 2014 Nickelodeon games with characters from Sanjay & Craig, TMNT and SpongeBob. * SwaySway is allergic to bees. * In "Switcheroo", it's revealed that SwaySway pilots the rocket van because he's the only breadwinner tall enough to do so, as evidenced by SwaySway being unable to drive while in Buhdeuce's body. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ducks Category:Breadwinner